Jiro (Live)
Kikaider is the protagonist and eponymous character in the Android Kikaider series of tokusatsu, manga, and animation. Jiro was created by Dr. Komyoji, and his daughter Mitsuko Komyoji, for the purpose of defending the outside world from the evils of Professor Gill and the DARK organization. He is unlike other androids because Dr. Komyogi created him with a "conscience circuit". The conscience circuit allows Jiro to have a conscience, unlike most of his other android "brothers", which allows Jiro to discern good orders from bad and was supposed to keep him from being controlled by Professor Gill. However, the conscience circuit was incomplete and originally made Jiro susceptible to Gill's flute (which, when played, causes most robots without a conscience circuit in the area, to go berserk). Kikaider, however, is capable of resisting Gill's flute playing by transforming into his Kikaider persona, and later matured to the point where even in his human form, resisted the flute when it was increased by three hundred times. Jiro also owns a guitar that he always plays to announce his presence. Personality Jiro is a selfless and courageous person at heart. Along with being very loyal, Jiro is very mature despite technically being quite young around his series. Although he was sometimes tricked or betrayed by others, he nonetheless forgives them if they`re truly sorry for what they have done. Jiro also seems be quite a ladies man as he managed to draw the interest of women on a few accounts. While having to fight Dark`s minions, Jiro seems to feel at least some pity for them despite being enemies. He also cried at Moon Dew`s death showing how much he can care for others. Despite having a few problems in the past, Jiro optimistically chose to keep on living his life even after serving his original purpose. With everything that`s said here, Jiro is a great person. Abilities and Arsenal Kikaider is Jiro's alternate form, a powerful battle android that has well over 1,500,000 horsepower with a "heart" who fights to protect the world from Professor Gill and the DARK organization. His outer shell is half-blue and half-red because of his incomplete conscience circuit (if it was complete he would only be blue, as blue signifies "good" in the Japanese culture). *'Sidemachine:' Jiro's motorcycle that comes with a sidecar. Jiro is able to control it through remote control. *'Air Craft:' Kikaider has rocket boots in the soles of his feet which allow him to jump great distances and grant him the power of flight. Attacks *'Denji End:' Kikaider's signature attack. An electromagnetically-charged cross karate chop which cleaves apart robots and fries their circuitry. *'Double Chop:' Kikaider's Two-Handed karate chop. This attack can sever a limb of an opponent. *' :' Kikaider grabs Professor Gill's Androids and lifts them up over his shoulders, tossing the androids into the air spinning around several times, and then hitting them hard on the ground. * Spinning Attack: 'Jiro jumps on his opponent then while they`re lying down, proceeds to beat them. * '''Kikaider Log Spin: '''Jiro grabs a log then uses it to deflect projectile weapons such as shurikens. * '''Super Clean: '''A water based move. Jiro gets inside the water then spins around cleansing it. * '''Red Beam: '''A beam that shoots out of Jiro`s eyes which shows if or not the target is in a disguise. * '''Feather Return: '''A move in which Jiro returns a barrage of weapons back onto the opponent. * '''Ultra Kick: '''A kick move where Jiro kicks the opponent with both his legs. * '''Kikaida Spark: '''A powerful move where Jiro crosses his hands and shoots a strong beam of light from both his hands onto his opponent. * '''Milky Way Hurricane: '''Another powerful move where Jiro flies and spins around his opponent while proceeding to attack said opponent. * '''KIkaider Throw: '''A more powerful throw move where Jiro slams the opponent on the ground. * '''Escape Screw: '''Jiro musters his strength then breaks whatever is keeping him binded. * '''Repair Ability: '''An automatic self repair ability. Team Attacks There are attacks that Jiro can only perform when with Kikiader 01 and/or Bijinder. One of the dangers of using these attacks is that the combined energy could overload and destroy the bodies of the androids if not released fast enough. *'Double Brother Power: Kikaider and 01 link together and fire powerful twin bolts of energy.It was first used on Episode 18 to destroy Giant Devil. *'Kikaider Triple Circle Power:' The three androids link their arms, jump into the air and spin at high speed destroying the target. It was first used on the Final Battle. Double Brother Power.jpg|Kikaider and 01 performing the Double Brother Power on Giant Devil. Triple Circle.jpg|Kikaider, 01, and Bijinder before performing the Kikaider Triple Circle Power. Kikaida Triple Circle.jpg|Kikaider 01 and Bijinder Performing the Kikaider Triple Circle Power. Appearances in other media Kikaider has a cameo in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders where he teams up with Kikaider 01, Inazuman and Zubat to destroy General Shadow as he attempted to escape from the Riders. Video Games Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Kikaider appears as a playable character with Kikaider 01, Bjinder, and Waruder, in the Sony PlayStation crossover strategy game Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001. Gallery Kikaider Crying.jpg|Jiro crying after defeating Gold Wolf. Jiro Kikaider01.jpg|Jiro in Episode 3 of Kikaider 01. Jiro2.jpg|Jiro Preparing for his final battle against DARK. Kikaider & 01.jpg Ichiro & Jiro.jpg Jiro Final.jpg|Jiro watching the Komyoji Family fly away to Switzerland on an airplane. Kikaider01 Last.jpg|Kikaider along with Kikaider 01 and Bijinder on the final battle. Kikaider in J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai vs. Gorenger.PNG|Kikaider as mentioned in Aa5c2606246d907ca4215afc54030e6e.jpg Tumblr mvkqjkOI2O1qkjg9go2 1280.jpg Tumblr mvkqjkOI2O1qkjg9go7 1280.jpg 201104031354032ca.jpg Kamenrider.jpg D8342.jpg Img 11.jpg O0420023612541610974.jpg Lets Go Kamen Rider Jumping.png O0420023612541611331.jpg O0420023612541611333.jpg Ea28bdf6.jpg O0300016412820246868.jpg 2012.jpg Saikyou.gif 22.jpg 2003 402.jpg Notes *Kikaider is mentioned in the Super Sentai team up movie, JAKQ Dengekitai vs. Goranger and makes a cameo appearance in the Kamen Rider movie alongside Kikaider 01, Inazuman and Zubat, three more Ishinomori creations. *Also note that the original name is Jinzo Ningen Kikaida. a cross between the Japanese word for machine and English word rider. *Kikaida is also a Japanese phrase meaning "It's a machine"